Ambience
by Supermask
Summary: Deep in an underwater sub, a crew of underwater scientists and explorers get attacked by an unknown orgasm that slowly wipes out the ship one by one, making them not sure who to trust and who not to trust, and the only one that can save him, is the best hunter known in existence, will he be able to save everyone, or die trying to? *CANCELLED!*
1. Rico's Revenge

The camera zooms towards a sea base under the water

* * *

Claptrap from Borderlands was seen wheeling through the corridors and then enters a room with a Submarine above a pool of water and wheels up to Professor E. Gadd from Luigi's Mansion.

"Claptrap, file report?" E. Gadd said as Claptrap pulled out some files as E. Gadd takes them and reads them and nods happily.

"Excellent, we appear to have another good day diving today" E. Gadd said with a smile before pulling out a radio.

* * *

The Penguins from Madagascar were seen in a submarine together.

"Penguins you ready?" E. Gadd's voice spoke out on a speaker as Skipper picks up a radio.

"Skipper here, we penguins are ready to fucking go!" Skipper said happily before putting the radio down.

* * *

E. Gadd nodded and then grabbed hold of a lever and then pulls it down as the hatch underneath the submarine opens up as it slowly goes through the hatch and then makes his way through the ocean as the Penguins look around at the ocean around them before stopping next to a cliff as the door opens up as the Penguins wearing scuba suits swim out of the submarine and swim around the cliff.

"Alright we got five minutes breathing time out here, remember to look out for any treasure, and bring it back to the ship asap, but be careful on what you touch, got it" Skipper ordered as the penguins split up as Rico notices something shiny ahead and then swims towards it to notice a pile of gold on the ground and then reaches out for it as it suddenly latches onto his hand and then crawls up onto his face and then makes his helmet crack and smashes it as the gold latches on his face as Private notices Rico trying to pull the creature off.

"RICO!" Private shouted out as Skipper & Kowalski turn and face Rico and then swim towards him and then try to pull the gold off him as it suddenly goes into his mouth as he swallows it as Rico struggles to breath.

"Get him into the sub quick!" Skipper ordered as the trio then dragged Rico back into the sub and closes it.

* * *

The submarine was seen going back into the sea base as the door quickly opens up.

"You're back early, did something happen?" E. Gadd asked walking up to the sub as the penguins drag the unconscious Rico out.

"It's Rico, something attacked him underwater" Private said.

"Do you know what though?" E. Gadd asked.

"No i don't, but it looked like gold, but it wasn't" Private replied.

"Perhaps it lures it's victims to think it's gold, in order to attack them, but where is this thing now?" E. Gadd asked.

"Rico swallowed it" Skipper replied.

"Well it might be dangerous to him, we need to get him to first aid asap!" E. Gadd ordered.

* * *

Rico was seen in the first aid room as Tails from Sonic scans him as E. Gadd & the other penguins watch him.

"Well Tails, how is he?" Skipper asked.

"He seems to be alright for now, so far his DNA is normal so far, he should be ok later on in the day" Tails said.

"Are you sure, we saw something get swallowed by him, something we never seen before" Skipper said raising an eyebrow.

"Skipper, he's fine" Tails said as Skipper sighs.

"Alright, i believe you fox boy" Skipper said before walking off as Tails walks off as well as the machine suddenly beeps as the words warning appears on the computer as Rico suddenly opens his eyes and wakes up while snarling before looking around as Private walks back to notice Rico was ok.

"Rico, glad to see you not lying down ok, you ok?" Skipper asked as Rico quickly shook his head before nodding.

"Good, now come on, it's dinner time" Skipper said before walking off as Rico got up and followed after him.

* * *

Soon everyone was soon eating in the cafeteria as Rico was seen stuffing his food down.

"Uh…, shouldn't he slow down" Tails asked with concern.

"Nah this is pretty normal for him, he's a fast eater" Skipper replied before Rico finishes and then steals Private's food.

"Hey!" Private said.

"Alright Rico, that's enough, you shouldn't take other people's food" Private said before reaching out for Rico who quickly grabs a knife and stabs Private's flipper.

"AH FUCK!" Private shouted out in pain as Kowalski pounces him Rico and pins him to the floor.

"Skipper, what's wrong with him?" Private asked.

"I don't know Private, he would never attack his fellow Penguins, Kowalski, take him to his room and lock him in there" Private said as Kowalski nodded and dragged Rico to his room as Tails watches with concern.

"We should call someone who knows how to deal with these kinds of things" Tails said.

"But who can we turn to?" Private asked as Tails thinks as his eyes went wide.

"I think i may know someone who can help" Tails said as the Penguin turns and faces him with a raised eyebrow.


	2. Sonic

A basketball was seen going through a hoop as the basketball bounces towards Sonic as he catches it and spins it on his finger before running up to the hoop and then slam dunks into it as Tails walks up to the basketball court and enters it.

"I see you're still into this kind of thing old friend" Tails said as Sonic hears the voice and smiles and turns and faces Tails with a smile.

"Yeah, it's a hobby" Sonic said with a smile before the duo laugh and hug each other.

"It's been so long since i last seen you, how is life nowadays?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty well, i work for an underwater base, where we explore the depths of the ocean" Tails replied.

"See thank god i don't want to go of those kind of places, due to my fear of water" Sonic said.

"But what if we needed your help on something, cause we are currently dealing with an unknown issue back at the seabase, something has possessed one of my fellow staff members, one of our expert divers of Penguins" Tails said before pulling out a file of Rico which had a picture of him as Sonic looks at it.

"Sonic, i'm asking you, to go down to that base, and help us deal with this kind of thing" Tails asked as Sonic shook his head with a chuckle and gives the picture back to Tails.

"Tails, i told you, i'm not going to a seabase, besides i'm not into heroic stuff anymore ever since i lost my speed in a lab accident" Sonic said before throwing the basketball at the hoop again as it misses it.

"Perhaps you should find someone else to help" Sonic said.

"Just because you lost your speed doesn't mean you lost your heart, what happened to the old Sonic who never backed down from a fight and saved everyone" Tails said.

"TIMES HAVE FUCKING CHANGED, ALRIGHT TAILS, besides, i'm getting old anyway" Sonic said before walking up to the basketball and picks it up and slamdunks it into the hoop as Tails glares at him,

"You know what, fine, i will find someone else to help…" Tails said to him before walking off as Sonic turns and faces him before he was about to shoot before stopping and then sighs.

* * *

Tails was seen getting into his car and puts his seatbelt on as his passenger door next to him opens up as Sonic gets in the car and closes the car and puts his seatbelt on.

"Alright fine, i'm joining you, but don't expect me to touch one single drop of ocean, do i make myself clear?" Sonic said.

"Loud and clear old friend" Tails said with a smile before driving off.

* * *

The car soon arrives at the docks and parks up in the car park as Sonic & Tails get out of the car to notice a submarine.

"What made you change from planes to submarines?" Sonic joked.

"An underwater plane, now that's silly, but then again it's not an bad idea" Tails said before the duo walk onto the docks and notices E. Gadd & Skipper waiting there who had a bandage on his flipper after being stabbed there by Rico.

"Sonic, meet Professor E. Gadd, and Skipper" Tails said as the duo shake hands (and flipper)

"So this is the man who will sort out a member of my team, alright rat, what can you do" Skipper said.

"I'm not a rat, i'm a hedgehog…" Sonic said with a glare as Skipper glares back as Tails stands in between the duo.

"Guys we can please not fight, we're here to work together as a team, which will make us solve this issue with Rico a bit better" Tails said.

"Fine with me, but no harm shall come to Rico, or you're a dead porcupine" Skipper threatened before storming off into the submarine.

"I apologise about him, he doesn't like to work with anyone that's not a penguin pretty much" Tails said to Sonic.

"I figured, so this Rico fellow, what made him attack everyone?" Sonic asked.

"We're not sure, but we are certain that something latched onto him and went down his throat, which would presume that's the reason he's currently really violent at the moment" E. Gadd replied.

"So why do you need me?" Sonic asked.

"To try to restrain him as much as possible, a majority of staff won't go near him, he's basically a demolitions expert" Tails said.

"Well isn't that fucking great, why did i even come here again?" Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Sonic, loads of lives down there depend on you" Tails said as Sonic sighs.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Sonic asked.

"Right now, the quicker we sort this out, the better it would be for everyone on board" E. Gadd replied as the trio soon boarded the sub as it went underwater.

* * *

The sub swam through the ocean as the trio would notice Sonic in a crotch position breathing heavilly.

"Is he okay?" E. Gadd asked.

"Yeah sorry, he's got a fear of ocean water" Tails replied as Skipper let out a chuckle.

"So our best option is someone with a fear of ocean water, so fucking pathetic" Skipper joked before Sonic glared at him as he looks up to notice the massive seabase in front of him as his eyes suddenly went wide.

"Sonic, welcome to Ambience" Tails said to Sonic as the submarine drives towards the seabase.


	3. Rico Breaks Out!

Sonic, Tails, Skipper, and E. Gadd wander down the corridors as Sonic wanders around and looks out the window to notice the ocean with fish swimming around.

"I'm actually impressed with this place little bud" Sonic said.

"Thanks, even though i did some of the work designing this place, it was E. Gadd here who funded the place" Tails replied.

"You got that right" E. Gadd replied.

"Can we focus on the big problem right now" Skipper interrupted.

"This way Sonic" E. Gadd said before the group walk off.

* * *

Rico was seen in a cage snarling as Sonic, Tails, E. Gadd, and Skipper and notice him.

"Holy shit, i never seen such a vicious penguin before" Sonic said.

"Because it doesn't exist, but Rico here swallowed something way behind anything beyond our examination, nobody has ever seen something like this before" E. Gadd replied while sitting down at a computer and types on a keyboard which shows Rico's DNA.

"Take a look, this creature inside of Rico that has possessed him if currently swallowing his insides, slowly possessing him even more, making him even more dangerous, here let me show you a demonstration" E. Gadd said before pressing a button as a steak lands on the cage behind Rico as he pounces it and then rips the whole thing to pieces in seconds as Sonic's eyes went wide upon witnessing it.

"Wow…, if that's just bad enough, becoming worse then that, is going to be dangerous, if he escapes from that cage, god help us all" Sonic said.

"Don't worry, that cage is one of the strongest metals in existence, there is no way anyone can get out of there" E. Gadd said.

"I sure hope so" Sonic said before his stomach rumbles.

"Well, i haven't eaten all day, do you have a cafeteria, and i hope they have chilli dogs here" Sonic said.

* * *

Sonic was later eating chilli dogs in the cafeteria along with Tails as Private and Kowalski walk up to the duo and sit down next to them.

"So, you're supposed to be the help that Tails sent" Private asked Sonic.

"Yeah i sure am, who are you supposed to be?" Sonic said.

"Oh sorry, my name is Private, and that is Kowalski" Private said.

"Pleasure" Kowalski replied.

"Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog" Sonic said with a smile as he and Private shake hand and flipper before they carry on eating.

"I sure hope Rico is fine" Private said.

"Don't worry about him, the professor said he is not going anywhere when he is in that cage" Sonic replied before taking another bite of his chilli dog.

* * *

Rico was still in his cage and then walks up to it and grabs hold of some bars and then rip them off before snarling and drooling happily as E. Gadd then enters and notices Rico was gone as then quickly ran towards the cage and enters the cage and looks around it and walks out of the cage and then hears snarling and turns around slowly to notice Rico above the cage who then pounces E. Gadd as the duo fall onto the floor as E. Gadd tries to crawl away but Rico grabs him and then starts biting his chest as E. Gadd screams as Rico then rips his heart out and then eats it before E. Gadd dies on the floor as Rico notices an air vent and then climbs into it as Skipper walks in to notice it was empty.

"Rico?" Skipper shouted out before wandering around and then trips over E. Gadd's dead body and looks at it while screaming and then gets up and wipes his face before looking at his body in horror and looks at the cage to notice the bars were ripped off as he ran off in a panic.

* * *

Skipper then ran into the cafeteria towards the table where the group were sitting at and stops next to Sonic and breathes heavily.

"Skipper, are you ok" Private asked.

"No, E. Gadd dead, Rico's gone" Skipper said with deep breath as the group's eyes went wide and then ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

The group entered the lab to notice the cage and then go behind the desk to notice E. Gadd's dead body as Tails buries himself in Sonic's chest who looks at the body in horror as Private & Kowalski look at the body with wide eyes as Kowalski walks up to the body and takes a look at it.

"His heart has been ripped out entirely" Kowalski said.

"It seems your penguin friend has gone native, and is roaming about the sea base, looking for more people to add to his buffet list" Sonic said.

"What, no way, this is not what Rico does, this is just some wild animal who has eaten the professor" Skipper said.

"Skipper, i'm afraid he's right, Rico is not himself now, we need to find him before he finds others" Tails said to Skipper who sighs.

"Fine, but no harm shall come to him, do i make myself clear, anyone who does harm him will have a pain much worse then what the professor had" Skipper threatened.

"Crystal" everyone replied.

"Good, now let's go find Rico fast" Skipper said as the penguins ran off as Tails looks down at E. Gadd's body and then sighs before turning away and cries as Sonic comforts him as the duo smile and ran off together.


	4. Sonic VS Rico

Sonic was seen wandering down the corridors late at night by himself before hearing a noise coming from the vents and then slowly walks towards it and takes a peek into it and does not see anything in there before backing up away from the vents as Rico appears behind Sonic and then grabs him and turns him around and pushes him onto a wall as Sonic fell onto the floor and looks up at Rico.

"Rico, stop, we can help you, you don't have to kill anymore people" Sonic said to Rico who growls at Sonic and then grabs Sonic and pins him against the wall and tries to strangle him as Sonic would notice a fire extinguisher next to him and then quickly grabs it and then bashes Rico on the head with it, who lets Sonic go as Sonic fires the fire extinguisher at Rico who yells out in pain as Sonic then bashes Rico in the head again who then rolls onto the floor and faces Sonic and growls at him.

"Come on you son of a bitch, COME ON!" Sonic shouted out at Rico who ran towards Sonic who grabs Rico and then throws him at a window, which starts to crack as Sonic quickly ran off as the window smashes, flooding the whole room as Sonic ran through a door and then closes and locks it and looks through the window of it to notice Rico was no longer there as Sonic then leaned against the door on his back and sits down and sighs.

* * *

Sonic was later in the cafeteria along with the others.

"Rico has lost his past conscious, i tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen, whatever is controlling him is making him act like a wild animal, and he's immune to a lot of things, he's almost unstoppable at this point" Sonic said to the others.

"Well what happened to him?" Skipper asked.

"The corridors that he attacked me in got flooded, that corridor is out of action for now" Sonic replied.

"Does that mean Rico is off the ship?" Private asked.

"I don't know, i hope that Rico is off the ship, because even though we would want the old Rico back, i don't think it's possible" Sonic said.

"But there has to be a way" Private said.

"Not everything can be cured Private" Tails said.

"Bullshit" Skipper said.

"Skipper!" Private said to him.

"No i'm not gonna listen to some fucking fox kid who thinks he knows what he's doing" Skipper shouted out to Private.

"Then we're going to put the base on lockdown, if Rico manages to find a way in, then god help us all, just make sure he doesn't reach the world above the ocean" Tails said.

"So what do we do?" Private asked.

"We defend ourselves" Tails said before the lights start flickering.

"Tails what is going on?" Sonic asked.

"The power, it shouldn't be doing this" Tails said.

"Where does the base get its power from?" Sonic asked.

"The core, which is powered by sea water that has pipes going into it" Tails replied before Sonic ran off as the others watch.

* * *

The core was soon flashing as Sonic walked into the room and then notices the pipes attached to it had no water flowing through them as Tails also ran into the room and notices the pipes aswell.

"The water has stopped flowing" Tails said.

"It seems like our penguin friend out there has found the off switch, where is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's outside of the sea base, we have hatch doors that let the water in from the ocean into the pipes to the core" Tails said.

"Well fuck that, i'm not going out there, you should let someone else go" Sonic said.

"Sonic, there are loads of lives down here that won't be able to cope, if we have no power, we'll have difficulty breathing down here, so please will you do this for us?" Tails asked as Sonic sighs.

"Alright i'll do it" Sonic said as Tails smiles.

* * *

Sonic was later wearing a scuba suit holding a scuba helmet as Tails puts a fuel tank on his back as Sonic yelped.

"Geez Tails, couldn't you pick a lighter tank" Sonic said.

"Fuel tanks can't be light, otherwise you wouldn't be able to stay underwater much" Tails said.

"Oh i wasn't planning to at first, but you always manage to convince me to do dangerous shit little buddy" Sonic said.

"Alright, you set to go" Tails said as Sonic puts his scuba helmet on and adjusts it.

"You bet i am" Sonic said before walking into a small room as Tails closes and locks it and then walks towards a keyboard and starts typing on it as the room Sonic was in starts to flood as Sonic turns and faces Tails and gives him a thumbs up before giving Sonic a thumbs up back as the room was now fully flooded as the door on the other side opens up, revealing the ocean.

"Alright, baby steps into the ocean" Sonic said to himself before stepping out of the room and then swims around.

"Heh, water isn't that bad actually, alright Tails what am i looking for?" Sonic said.

"You need to swim to the top of the base, that's where the pipes to the core are" Tails said as Sonic looks up at the top of the seabase.

"On my way there now" Sonic said before swimming towards the top of the seabase before a shadowy figure was seen swimming up from behind Sonic.


	5. Skipper's Sacrifice

Sonic swims up to the top of the seabase and notices a hatch on top of a pipe as stops next to the hatch and then turns the valve attached to the hatch in order to open it as something was seen swimming behind him as Sonic manages to open the hatch.

* * *

The pipes in the core room starts to fill up with water which makes its way to the core as Private watches and then pulls out a radio.

"He's done it Tails, he's opened up the hatch!" Private spoke to the radio.

* * *

Tails was holding a radio aswell and listened to Private's call and nods and looks at the door.

"Come on Sonic, you can make it" Tails said to himself.

* * *

Sonic was seen swimming away from the hatch as Rico suddenly grabs him and bites Sonic on the shoulder as he screams in pain.

* * *

Sonic's screaming was heard on the radio that Tails was holding.

"Sonic, you there, SONIC!" Tails ordered as Skipper listens to the call and has a concern look on his face before glaring at Tails.

"Get me out there" Skipper ordered.

* * *

Rico was still biting Sonic on the shoulder as Sonic tried to get him off as Skipper swam up to the group while holding a rock and then smacks Rico with it which knocks him out as Skipper then grabbed Sonic and swam back to the base and then puts him in the room as Sonic holds his bleeding shoulder in pain as Sonic turns and faces Skipper.

"Skipper?" Sonic asked.

"You may have pissed me off hedgehog, but not enough for me saving your life from danger" Skipper said with a smile as he smiles back as Rico suddenly grabs Skipper's flipper as he fell onto the floor and was dragged out as Sonic notices with wide eyes.

"SKIPPER!" Sonic shouted out before quickly sliding towards Skipper and grabs him while grabbing hold of the arch of the door as he looks into Skipper's eyes as Rico bites Skipper as he grunts in pain as Skipper pulls out a necklace.

"Take care of my team for me Hedgehog" Skipper said before catching the necklace, letting go of Skipper who was dragged away as Sonic notices as his eyes went wide.

"SKIPPER!" Sonic shouted out as Rico drags Skipper behind a cliff as blood was later seen rising from the cliff as Sonic breathed heavily as Sonic quickly closed the door and locks it as the room starts draining water from it as Sonic sat down in exhaustion and took his helmet off as Tails opens up the other door into the base and looks down at Sonic.

"Sonic…" Tails said to him before noticing the bite mark and blood on his shoulder.

"Oh jesus, Sonic" Tails said before kneeling down in front of Sonic and puts his hand on the bite as Sonic grunted in pain.

"I'm fine Tails, i had worse" Sonic said as Private & Kowalski walk into the room and notices the duo.

"What happened to Skipper?" Private asked as Sonic sighs and pulls out the necklace Skipper gave to him and offers it out to the penguins as Kowalski takes it and looks at it.

"This necklace was Skipper's, Hedgehog what happened?" Kowalski asked.

"Skipper saved me from Rico, but when we got back into the room, Rico grabbed him and dragged him away, his last words to me were, take care of my team for me Hedgehog" Sonic replied as Private looks down in sadness as Kowalski hugs him.

"Skipper was the only one we could trust the most, but with him gone, we don't know where to go or what to do now" Kowalski said.

"I can't stay in this base anymore, we need to get out of here before Rico gets us all" Private said.

"It's too risky, Rico follows our every move in this base, so if we want him to get out of our way for good, we need to find some weapons" Sonic said before walking off as Kowalski quickly grabs his arm as Sonic looks down at his flipper.

"We're not killing Rico" Kowalski said with a glare as Sonic looks up with a glare back at Kowalski.

"Kowalski, the Rico you once knew back then is gone, and he's killed E. Gadd and Skipper, how many innocent people will we lose to him, so from now on, i'm in charge" Sonic said before getting his arm out of Kowalski's grasp and storms off as Tails, Kowalski and Rico watch him.

"Is he always like this?" Kowalski said to Tails.

"Not always, but most of the time during these situations, he does know what he's doing, but ever since he's lost his speed, he's retired from all this heroic stuff" Tails replied.

"What if we were able to get his speed back" Private asked.

"Not possible" Tails replied before his eyes went wide.

"I think there is a way to possibly do that, but the only way we can do that is to get Sonic back onto land" Tails said.

"But he said it's not possible" Private said.

"He may think it's not possible, but i'm able to change his mind on a lot of things, i'm his best friend, he'll listen to me more then anyone else" Tails said.

"So Sonic gaining his super speed again, can help us defeat Rico?" Private asked.

"Of course" Tails replied with a smile as Private smiles back as Kowalski sighs.

"Alright, we'll help the Hedgehog, for Skipper" Kowalski said.

"Great" Tails said with a smile.

"Now let's stop a mad penguin!" Private said before the trio walk off.


	6. Escaping The Base

Tails places E. Gadd's body in a bodybag and zips it shut before sighing and gets up and walks towards a keyboard and types on it as the bodybag suddenly rises and then opens up to reveal E. Gadd drooling before noticing Tails and got out of the bodybag and slowly walks towards him as Tails was too busy looking at a screen before turning the screen off and notices E. Gadd's reflection in it as he quickly turned to face him as E. Gadd pounces Tails and attempts to bite him as Sonic walks in.

"Hey Tails we ready" Sonic said before noticing the duo fighting.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted out before noticing a fire extinguisher and grabs it and sprays it at E. Gadd stunning him as he roared out in pain as Sonic kicks E. Gadd off him who went flying into a wall as Tails backed away slowly.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sonic said.

"E. Gadd just came back to life, of course, we must be dealing with some kind of zombie, a stronger kind of zombie, who don't need a heart to survive" Tails said.

"Why not try the brain then" Sonic said before picking up a screwdriver and attempts to swing at E. Gadd who grabs Sonic's arm and then pushes him into a cabinet as he rolls over it and falls onto the floor.

"I miss my speed" Sonic said to himself before getting up as Tails picks up the fire extinguisher and then whacks E. Gadd with it multiple times before grabbing the fire extinguisher and throws it away before grabbing Tails by the throat and pins him against the wall while lifting him in the air slowly as Sonic picks up the screwdriver again and then jumped up while slamming the screwdriver down into E. Gadd's brain as he screamed out in pain as Sonic and Tails backed up as E. Gadd holds his head in pain before he starts to swell up before exploding as blood splatters onto Sonic & Tails and the whole room.

"Oh isn't just fucking lovely, this is going to be hard to clean out of my fur now" Sonic said in disgust before attempting to get some of the blood off him.

"If Rico bit E. Gadd who has become a corpse, that means Skipper has become one too, we need to be careful" Tails said.

"Relax Tails, they are both outside, and they are not coming inside, but we need to tell the others about this, and also evacuate the base" Sonic said.

"That's too risky" Tails said.

"Tails, we have two undead penguins out in the ocean swimming out there looking for food, the more living things they bite, the more those bit join their army, we'll be outmatched, you have any idea what it's like to kill one of these things, i mean E. Gadd was just the foot soldier, but the penguins, much harder to take down, so you'll need to evacuate the base now" Sonic said as Tails sighs.

"Fine, i'll evacuate the base" Tails said before pulling out a radio.

"Attention everyone, we found out more about our currently situation with Rico, whoever gets bit by him becomes a living powerful corpse just like him, we just barely survived an encounter with E. Gadd, and looks like Skipper has joined Rico, so due to this place being dangerous due to this, we ask everyone to head to the nearest evacuation pods, this base is now off limits until we can solve this" Tails spoke to the radio before putting it down and looks at Sonic.

"Good call bud" Sonic said with a smile as Tails smiles back.

* * *

Kowalski & Skipper were entering an evacuation pod and sat down on seats and buckle themselves up as Sonic & Tails enter the pod aswell and sat down opposite the duo and buckle themselves up aswell.

"Normally us penguins would never turn our backs on something like this, but this would be for the greater good, we already lost three good people, and i rather not lose anymore" Kowalski said.

"Besides, i'm too young and cute to die anyway" Private said.

"Nobody else is going to die when i'm here, so trust me, we're getting our speed back" Sonic said to the duo.

"Everybody set" Tails said before pressing a button to close and lock the door as they all nodded at Tails who grabs hold of a lever and turns it as the evacuation pod the group was in was seen flying away from the seabase as the group hang on tight to their seats before the evacuation pod reaches above shore as the group breathe heavily as the group unbuckle themselves and got up as Sonic opens the door and gets blinded by the sunlight for a sec to notice an island ahead.

"Well, there's civilization, and i say we're about 3-4 miles away from there, so we probably got a lot of swimming to do" Tails said.

"From this far, you'll never make it" Private said.

"The little guy has a point, we need something else" Sonic said before noticing a button that says lifeboat and presses it as a fully inflated lifeboat pops out from under the evacuation pod.

"No need for swimming now, this can take us back to shore" Sonic said to the group before they get into the lifeboat as Sonic & Tails grab paddles and start paddling towards the island.

"So what about Rico & Skipper, will they know will gone" Private asked with concern.

"Nah dude, i managed to make a diversion before getting into the evacuation pod, i made a spare evacuation pod fire the other way, don't worry it's empty, hopefully they'll fall for something like that, besides the creatures that possessed them aren't smart anyways" Sonic replied.

* * *

Rico & Skipper who was now a zombie swim up to the spare evacuation pod as Rico grabs the door and rips it off to notice it was empty as the duo roar in anger before turning to face the island as the duo grin before swimming towards it.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Private, and Kowalski soon managed to reach the island over an hour later and then grab the lifeboat and pull it onto shore.

"So, is anyone hungry, because i know a great restaurant right here on this beach" Tails said to the group who raise their hands except for Tails who smiles at them.

"Last one there is a rotten fish!" Sonic joked before pushing past Tails as Kowalski & Private ran off after him as Tails chuckles and ran off after the group.


	7. Entering The City

The group of four were seen eating in a restaurant together.

"So Tails you never told me, when did you become friends with Sonic again?" Private asked.

"We been friends for a very long time now, since 1992, but after becoming adults, i moved away after wanting to explore the world, while Sonic decided to stay home and keep his home away from trouble" Tails replied.

"Not anymore since i lost my speed in a lab accident, and also resulted in the death of Eggman, which was a shame really, cause i had no villains to deal with anymore between then and now, all this time i never dealt with, zombie penguins" Sonic said.

"We're not sure they are zombies yet, i know they have the whole get bit by a zombie and turn into a zombie thing, but we are doing with something else much worse than that, zombies aren't intelligent, but whatever possessed the penguins are" Tails said.

"I got a good name for these things, we should call them seambies, zombies of the sea" Sonic said.

"Hey i was gonna call them a decent name, but if you guys are happy with calling them that, then i'm happy aswell" Tails said with a smile before the group finish eating and pay for the food before walking out of the restaurant.

"Now then, we should find a place to stay at" Kowalski said as the group nod before carrying to walk off.

* * *

Later at night a policeman was seen wandering down the streets next to the beach while whistling and then looks at the ocean and notices something moving out of it as he pulls out his flashlight to notice Rico & Skipper walking out of the ocean with a blank stare on their faces.

"You two must be mad at swimming at this time of night" the policeman said to the duo who ignore him as the policeman notices blood coming from Rico's mouth as the policeman raises an eyebrow before slowly walking towards the duo and look at them.

"You seem to be bleeding from the mouth buddy" the policeman asked.

"Oh no we're perfectly fine officer, we just need one question, we're looking for a blue hedgehog, a fox, and two penguins, seen any around" Skipper asked.

"No you're not fine, we should get you both to a hospital" the policeman said grabbing Rico before snarling at the police officer and grabs him and then bites him on the shoulder as he screams in pain as Skipper joins in with the biting as the police officer tries to break free.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Private & Kowalski enter a motel room together.

"Ah great, a double bed and a single bed, this is exactly not we asked for" Private said.

"Oh shut up and deal with it" Sonic said before launching on the double bed and then kicks his shoes off and lies down on it.

"I haven't lied down on something comfy in a long time ever" Sonic said before picking up the remote and looks at it.

"Alright let's see what's on TV" Sonic said before turning the TV on as it starts to play the weather channel.

"Pfft, weather, who even watches that crap" Sonic said before changing to the sports channel as it starts to play soccer.

"Soccer, now that's more like" Sonic said.

"Sonic, it is late at night, and we don't want to get any complaints here" Tails said.

"Ah just when it was getting good" Sonic said before turning the TV off.

"And you should have a shower aswell, you were outside in the sea, and you smell like seaweed, or shit" Tails joked before grabbing a towel and throws it at Sonic.

"Very funny" Sonic said before taking the towel off the face and walks into the bathroom with it and closes and locks the door as Tails sat down on the bed kicking his shoes before lying down on the bed.

"Tails, i'm worried" Private said getting into the single bed with Kowalski.

"About what?" Tails asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what if Skipper & Rico manage to find us and turn us into seambies aswell" Private replied.

"Private, they won't be able to find us, we're in a city filled with people, besides we'll be warned if they are in the city" Tails said.

"He's right Private" Kowalski said before the trio hear the shower running and Sonic singing escape from the city from the bathroom as Tails smiles.

"Sonic always loved singing" Tails said.

"I can tell" Kowalski said before both of the penguins yawn and fall asleep as the shower stops running as Sonic walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and notices Tails was still awake before Sonic dries himself off and puts the towel away before lying down next to Tails.

"Well at least you smell better now" Tails said.

"Don't make it weird" Sonic replied before getting under the sheets with Tails.

"Goodnight bud" Sonic said.

"Goodnight Sonic" Tails replied before Sonic turns the lights off.

* * *

Skipper, Rico, and the police officer who was now infected and turned into a seambie gets into a police car.

"Alright, let's go get these son of bitches" the police officer said before turning the sirens off and drives off.


	8. Motel Escape

Tails woke up in the middle of the night and stretches with a yawn before getting out of bed and proceeds to walk to the bedroom and was about to enter it but hears a police siren and then walks up to the window and opens up the blind to notice a police car driving into the car park as it parks as the doors open up as Rico, Skipper, and the policeman step out of it as Tails eyes widen and closes the blinds quickly.

"Alright Rico, sniff them out" Skipper said to Rico before he starts to sniff the area while wandering around.

Tails turns the lights on and then shakes Sonic, Private, and Kowalski awake.

"Hey guys, wake up quick" Tails said.

"Tails it's late, go back to sleep" Sonic mumbled in his sleep.

"No you don't understand, the seambies are here!" Tails said to him as the trio quickly woke up.

"Ah great, just as soon as we were getting comfy" Sonic said as the trio got out of bed quickly.

"What are we gonna do?" Private asked as Sonic looks up to notice an air vent above them.

"I have an idea" Sonic said.

* * *

Rico walks up to the motel room door that the group was in and sniffs it out before screaming out for Skipper's attention as he and the policeman run up to the door as Skipper turns to face the policeman.

"Break it down…" Skipper said to the policeman who nods and kicks the door open as the trio enters the room and look around as the policeman enters the bathroom and looks around.

"They're not here" the policeman said as dust drops down in front of Skipper as he looks up at the roof to notice the open vent as Skipper grunts in anger before grabbing Rico.

"GET THEM!" Skipper shouted out in anger before throwing Rico into the vent.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Private, and Kowalski crawl through the vents as Kowalski turns back to notice Rico crawling after them.

"Seambie at 12 o'clock" Kowalski shouted out as the group start to crawl faster before reaching the end of the vent as Sonic opens it up to reveal they are on the roof as they quickly crawl out of the vent as Sonic & Tails grab the vent door and put it on and pin their bodies against it, stopping Rico from getting in.

"Find a way to get us out of here" Sonic said to the penguins who quickly look around and notices the monorail tracks near the motel.

"The monorail" Kowalski said.

"Go" Sonic said to Tails before the duo run away from the door as Rico smashes through it and turns and faces the group with a growl as Tails picks up the penguins and uses his tails to fly in the air as Sonic grabs hold of his feet and flies off as Rico then runs off towards them and then leaps at Sonic's legs and grabs them as Sonic yelped and looks down at Rico who was about to bite him.

"Get, your, hands, off, my, sneakers!" Sonic said kicking Rico with each word as Rico lets go of Sonic while falling and lands in a trash can as it closes as the group of four laugh before Tails starts to get exhausted as the group of four land at the monorail station and breathe heavily.

"Okay, that was one of the best things i done without my speed" Sonic said as snarling was heard as the group of four look up to notice Rico climbing up onto the monorail tracks and then leaps up at them with a roar but gets hit by a monorail arriving at the station as he went flying as the group watch.

"I love perfectly timed moments" Sonic joked as the monorail doors open up as passengers step out of the monorail as the group including the other passengers board the monorail as the doors close as it departs from the station as Sonic, Tails, Rico, and Private sit down in exhaustion.

"Just when i wanted a good night sleep, i hate seambies" Sonic said.

"Yeah i'm with you, i just want Rico and Skipper back" Private said in sadness as Kowalski comforts him.

"There has to be a cure for this" Private asked.

"I don't think there is one, i'm sorry Private, the Rico and Skipper you used to know are now gone" Tails said in sadness as Private starts to tear up.

"So what do we do now other then get Sonic's speed?" Kowalski asked.

"We keep moving, try to keep the seambies off our scent" Tails said.

"But how, they have a strong sense of smell" Private said.

"Not if you are able to change your scent, Tails i'm not going to like this plan, but our next stop is to visit someone who loves scents" Sonic said.

"You're not seriously talking about…" Tails said.

"Oh i am Tails, she's the only choice we have" Sonic said as Tails sighs.

"Alright, let's pay her a visit" Tails said with a smile as the monorail was seen going into a tunnel out of the sight of the camera.

* * *

Rico was shown to have been impaled in the shoulder with a fence as he quickly climbs out of it and lands on the floor while growling as a police siren was heard as he looks up as a police car stops next to him as Skipper gets out of the car and smacks Rico.

"You fucking retard, how could you let them get away like that!" Skipper shouted out angrily as Rico was about to speak but Skipper puts his flipper over his mouth.

"No i don't want to hear it, besides, they couldn't have got far anyway, let's keep looking for them" Skipper said before he and Rico get into the police car as it drives away.


	9. Amy Rose

Sonic, Tails, Private & Kowalski were seen walking up to a house.

"Alright guys, don't freak out upon seeing her collection, she can be a bit crazy" Sonic said before ringing the doorbell as Amy answers the door and notices the group as her eyes went wide.

"SONIC!" Amy said happily before hugging him.

"I'm so happy to see you here, it's been so long, how have you been?" Amy asked.

"I'm doing great actually, i got Tails, Private, and Kowalski, and can we go indoors, we're currently being hunted" Sonic said.

"Hunted, by what?" Amy asked.

"Seambies, zombies of the ocean, but are far more intelligent and stronger then a usual zombie" Sonic replied.

"Alright get in quick" Amy said as she lets the group of four in before looking outside and closes the door and locks it.

"How do we know what these seambies look like?" Amy asked the group as they enter the living room and sat down except for Amy who enters the kitchen.

"They look like these penguins here, there are no signs of them being zombies, apart from the wild state they have" Tails replied.

"Oh, do you guys happen to want any tea?" Amy asked.

"Sure" the group of four said with a smile as Amy proceeds to make 5 cups of tea and enters the living room with the cups of tea and places them down on the table as Amy sat down.

"So why did you come here, is it because you were looking for a safehouse?" Amy asked.

"Yes and no, we came here to try to lose the scent of them, the seambies have a strong sense of smell, and can find us easily, so we need some of your scents to make them lose our scent" Tails replied.

"Right, i have the perfect stuff for you, i'll be right back" Amy said before running off upstairs as Kowalski turns to face Sonic.

"You never really told us who this girl is" Kowalski asked Sonic.

"That's Amy Rose, she has a massive crush on me, and we have a very complicated relationship" Sonic replied.

"More like can't make your mind up on whenever to be with her or not" Tails joked.

"Ok fuck you dude, fuck you" Sonic said to Tails with a glare as Amy came back downstairs with a body spray.

"Ok, this should be strong enough for the seambies to lose your scent" Amy said before spraying the group as they cough.

"What is that stuff, smells like Rico" Kowalski joked.

"It's just a little something called, Amy Rose's special spray" Amy said before putting the spray down.

"Should i come with you?" Amy asked as Sonic stood up.

"No, i think it would be safe if you stayed here, you don't know what those seambies were like, one bite from them will turn you into one of them, and i don't want to lose you" Sonic replied while walking up to her and stands in front of her face to face as Sonic puts her hand on her cheek as Amy looks into his eyes as Sonic looks into her eyes.

"Cause you mean everything in this world to me" Sonic said to her with a smile as Amy smiles back as the duo go into a kiss as Tails, Kowalski and Private made disgusted faces before the duo break up the kiss.

"Right, of course i'll stay Sonic, but promise me you'll make it back here without a bite mark on you" Amy said to him with concern.

"Of course i will" Sonic said with a smile before turning to face the trio.

"Let's get out of here" Sonic said to the trio before noticing Private yawning.

"Hedgehog perhaps we should stay the night here, we are too tired to move on, and tiredness will get us killed easily" Kowalski said.

"He has a point Sonic" Tails said.

"Amy, do you have any spare rooms?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, i got plenty of rooms when Blaze, Rouge, Cream and others come over for sleepovers" Amy replied.

"Thanks" Sonic said to her as the group of four walk upstairs and enter bedrooms as Sonic & Tails enter one to notice a double bed.

"Please tell me this isn't the only kind of bed here" Sonic said before the duo look right to notice Kowalski & Private enter a bedroom.

"Well, looks like we're taking this one, we got no choice anyway" Tails said before entering the bedroom.

"Fine, and don't even think about tossing and turning in bed while making loud snoring in your sleep" Sonic said before following after Tails as the duo climb into bed.

"Once this is over, we can have a nice vacation, just like old times" Sonic said to Tails.

"That's if we ever get out of this that is, anyways good night Sonic" Tails said.

"Good night Tails" Sonic replied before turning the lights off as the duo went off to sleep as the camera fades to black.


	10. House Attack!

Sonic wakes up the next morning and yawns with a stretch and looks to his left to notice Tails was no longer there and the door was a little bit open as he gets up and puts his shoes on and makes his way downstairs to notice Tails in the living room eating cereal while watching TV as Sonic walks past him as Tails turns to face him.

"Morning Sonic, had a nice sleep?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, that was the most comfy bed i ever been in, Amy really knows how to get furniture" Sonic replied as he puts bread in the toaster and turns it on as Amy walks downstairs and notices Sonic & Tails.

"Morning boys, how you doing?" Amy asked.

"Doing great thanks, Sonic had a great sleep" Tails replied with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear" Amy said with a smile.

"Any news about the seambies yet?" Sonic asked Tails as his toast pops out of the toaster as he takes it out and spreads butter on it.

"Nothing so far" Tails replied before a knocking on the door was heard as Amy walks up to the door and peeks through the keyhole to notice Rico, Skipper & the policeman on the other side of the door.

"Hey guys, did you have two other penguins with you?" Amy asked the group.

"Shit, how did they manage to find us?" Sonic said as Tails sniffs himself as he walks up to Private and sniffs him.

"Private, did you take a shower?" Tails asked.

"Yeah i did, a penguin has to keep himself clean ya know, besides why are you asking anyway?" Private said.

"Because having a shower removes the perfume from you" Tails said before bashing on the door was heard as Sonic & Tails run up to the door and hold their bodies against it.

"I really hope they don't destroy my door, or ask they are asking for it" Amy said before Rico smashes his head through the door as Amy's eyes twitches in anger.

"Ok, now they are really asking for it…" Amy said before pulling out her hammer and then opens up the door.

"GET OFF MY FUCKING PROPERTY!" Amy roared smacking Rico, Skipper and the policeman with the hammer as they went flying into a trash can and land in it.

"Nice swing Amy, now that's call a homerun, alright let's take out the trash" Sonic said before running up to the trashcan and pushes it as it rolls down a hill road as Sonic watches.

"Alright, they may take that side of the city, but we'll be taking the other side" Sonic said as Amy walks up to Sonic.

"And i'm coming with you" Amy said.

"No Amy, it's too dangerous, i need you to stay here" Sonic said.

"Sonic, she attacked the seambies, she is most likely a target by them now, she stays with us, or else they will find her and turn her into a seambie aswell, and you wouldn't want them to do that to your girlfriend now do you?" Tails asked with a grin as Sonic sighs.

"Alright she comes, but make sure she doesn't cause any scenes" Sonic said.

"And what do you mean by that…" Amy said with a glare while crossing her arms.

"Ok you know what, forget i even said that, let's just keep moving" Sonic said.

"But where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Oh i don't know, just anywhere where the seambies won't be able to find us" Sonic replied.

"I think i know somewhere, come with me" Amy said before walking off as the group look at her.

"You really know how to pick your women Hedgehog" Kowalski said to Sonic.

"Ah dude whatever…" Sonic said before the group follow Amy.

* * *

The trash can smashes into a wall making it stop as Rico punches the doors off it as the trio climb out of it as Skipper looks up at the city.

"I hate that hedgehog…" Skipper said.

"They aren't going down without a fight Skipper" the policeman said.

"I figured that, we could seriously do with some reinforcements right about now, hey wait a second, can you get us to the police station, we could do with a swat team" Skipper said.

"Good thinking, let me radio them" the policeman said pulling out his radio and looks at it to notice it was smashed.

"Don't bother using the radio, we can walk from here" Skipper said smacking the radio out of the policeman's hand.

"It's about 3 miles from here" the policeman said.

"We need lots of exercise if we want to catch that Hedgehog and his friends who used to be friends of ours when we were disgusting, but then we are better!" Skipper said.

"You got a point, should i lead the way?" the policeman asked.

"It would be better then using GPS" Skipper said with a smile as the policeman smiles back as the duo walk off as Rico bites on some bones as Skipper walked up to him and grabs him by the tail.

"Come on you fucking bone eater" Skipper said while dragging Rico by the tail away.


	11. Police Bite!

The police chief was seen working at his desk before Skipper, Rico, and the police officer enter.

"Hello, how may i help you three?" the police chief asked the trio as the police officer closes and locks the door.

"Oh you know, we just need some help finding a group of people, they are really dangerous and need to be stopped, so we thought you could join us in finding them?" Skipper replied.

"Join you, what do you mean join you?" the police chief asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you'll find out soon, Rico" Skipper said before clicking his flipper as Rico pounces the police chief and bites him as he screams as his blood splatters onto a window.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Kowalski, and Private wander through the city.

"So about these seambies, how do we know what they look like?" Amy asked.

"They look like how they normally do, but like zombies they like biting people which of course turns them into a seambie" Tails replied.

"So everyone in this city right now could be a Seambie, and we don't even know it yet" Amy asked as the group stop and look around to notice everyone wandering around, but none of them stop to face the group.

"Ok no seambies good" Tails said with a smile as the group carry on walking off as a police car was seen driving up and stops next to the duo as a police officer gets out of it and walks towards the group.

"Excuse me, are you Sonic The Hedgehog?" the policeman asked.

"I might be, what do you want?" Sonic asked.

"You along with your friends here have a warrant for your arrest" the policeman replied as Sonic would notice a bite mark on the side of the policeman's neck.

"What's the reason?" Sonic asked.

"Just come with us" the policeman said grabbing Sonic who then pulls out pepper spray and sprays it into the policeman's eyes making it scream in pain and fall onto his knees.

"Sonic!" Amy said.

"He's a seambie, come on let's get out of here!" Sonic said before the group ran off as the policeman grabs Kowalski's flipper and pulls him closer to him as Kowalski tries to kick him away as the policeman bites him on his flipper as Kowalski screams in pain.

"NO!" Private shouted out as Amy smacks the policeman with his hammer knocking him out and then picks up Kowalski as the group ran off down the street and head down an alleyway and stop in it as they sit Kowalski down on the ground and look at his bite mark.

"Oh god, it's bad isn't it" Kowalski said.

"Yeah, it's a bite mark, i'm sorry Kowalski" Tails said.

"Oh there is nothing to be sorry about, i could have had a much worse or better death then is, still it's a way i didn't expect" Kowalski said before grunting in pain.

"Kowalski, you can't give up on us, surely there must be a way to resist the effects" Private said.

"Private, there is no way to stop it, when someone gets bit by the undead, they will most likely turn, i don't know how long it takes for someone to turn" Tails replied.

"Listen to me, you guys need to get Private away from me" Kowalski said.

"I'm not leaving him" Private said.

"Private, he's gone!" Sonic said.

"No we can still help him!" Private said before Sonic picks up Private who tries to break free from his grasp.

"NO LET ME GO, WE CAN STILL HELP HIM, KOWALSKI!" Private shouted out as Sonic walks off while carrying Kowalski.

"At least i'll get to see the real Skipper & Rico after all of this" Kowalski said before letting out a chuckle and starts twitching before dying on the spot as Tails & Amy look at the body before walking off.

* * *

Sonic & Private were seen sitting on a bench in a park nearby as Private looks upset over Kowalski as Tails & Amy walk in and sat down next to him.

"I don't think i should anymore without my team now…" Private said.

"Don't say that Private, you still got us, we can help you live through this, same applies to all of us, we'll live through this" Tails said.

"You sure, because these seambies are clever" Private said.

"They may be smart, but not smart enough, we can outnumber them, i just need to figure out the certain differences between them, we need to get to Prowerpea Laboratories, my lab that i share with a friend of mine, Mr. Peabody, that place should be able to give us some answers, and give Sonic his speed back" Tails said.

"You certain it can do those things?" Private asked.

"He is certain Private, i known Tails for a majority of my life, he's the smartest kid i know" Sonic said with a smile as Tails smiles back.

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go save the world from the seambies, and end their infections before it gets worse" Sonic said before the group of four nod and get up off the bench and walk out of the park


	12. CANCELLED!

_**Hey guys, i'm going to have to cancel this story, i thought it would be a good idea at first, but turns out it was not, so sorry if i disappointed you...**_


End file.
